Alone Among Wolves
by LunarSinner
Summary: Bulma is lost during an unexpected snow storm in the Northern Forest. She's unprepared and injured but fighting to stay alive, well that is until something happens that risks her life. And a wolf saves her life then defends her from his pack. Can he convince his brother to protect her as well? Or will his brother just end up killing her?
1. Frozen Solid

_**A/N: So I'm back, just for a bit. Sorry everyone who has been waiting for me to finish Master And His Slave and waiting for me to update Without A Voice, trust me. I will get to them in time, but I felt like I had to start over a new page for now. Start something new and fresh to get me back in the game.**_

_**Alright with that all said and done, let's begin**_.

**This has been unedited, unbeta'd. Sorry for any mistakes, I'll go back and get them if anyone points anything out.**

I need a Beta though, badly.

And volunteers?! ;)

**DBZDBZBDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZD BZDBZ**

Taking a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the burning wood from my small fire. I loved the smell of pine, even when it was blazing. It's a shame we couldn't use it in our fireplaces at home. Closing my eyes I let out a soft sigh, my body was shivering and my nose would not stop running.

"Fuck me," I whispered out to the cold winds. This just had to happen, and I was unprepared. I scooted closer to the small fire, trying to stay warm. I opened my eyes, squinting as another blistering cold gust burned my pale face.

I shook my head, it was October. A few weeks before Halloween and I was stuck, lost in the middle of the northern woods. I sniffed and adjusted my backpack that I was sitting on, my butt was starting to go numb.

There was a loud, shattering crack that came echoing from the woods. And then an extremely loud thump. Trees were starting to break and snap under the pressure of the snow. They weren't ready for this snow storm, I doubt anyone would be.

Raising my head, using my hand to try and protect my eyes from the cold whipping winds, I looked at the trees above me. They seemed to be okay, I just had to stay quiet and listen for cracks. I thought it would be better to shelter myself under the trees, but it seems to be a death trap.

My body shivered once more, "fuck." That's all I could whisper out, not help me, not stay calm. No, no one would be able to hear me, in all reality I can not stay calm. I put myself in this position, but the weather channel had said nothing about a snow storm this early. It almost never happens.

A few days earlier I decided to take a break from society, stray away from the photographers and the news. Ever since Yamcha and I split, I've been all over the news. I just had to get away from it. I hated all the attention, even from my parents.

Bless their souls, I thought, they might never see their daughter again. I knew I was fucked. I just had to forget my emergency capsules in my car and not bothering to capsule my car and bring it with me. I left my car way down in the parking lot before you even step foot into the northern woods.

I just kept walking, treading on for a day or two. Passing over valleys and creeks, I started to climb up a mountain thinking I could cross that off my bucket list. Not a very tall mountain with sharp rocks, more like a very tall hill that was challenging to walk through the dense woods.

I dropped my compass somewhere and lost it for good, I found that out when I wanted to turn around and didn't know which way to go. Normally I can tell by the stars in the night sky, but the forest's tree tops were too dense to make anything out. And everything around me was pitch black, except the small area my fire lit up.

A soft crack echoed from above me, my frozen body froze. I held my breath and heard more cracking. "Fuck me!" I yelled out as I stood up quickly, my sore body rejected what my brain was telling it to do, I wanted to run but pins and needles shook through my legs.

I grabbed my backpack, "Shit! Come on! Fucking go!" I started to yell at myself, forgetting that I was trying to conserve my energy to just stay alive, the cracking continued above me. I forced myself to run. There was more cracking, louder. No matter what direction I ran, the cracking, snapping and loud thumps of tree branches breaking and trees actually snapping in two then crashing down to the Earth's snow covered land.

I left my fire behind, and in a panic I left more supplies behind at my small camp. "Fuck." I whispered out, my sneakers were soaked, my feet hurt from the cold. My toes burned, my face burned, my eyes burned as well.

My whole body burned and ached from the winds and from the cold. I had a winter's jacket but not one that was made for a snowstorm. My denim jeans were stiff, and my knit gloves couldn't keep my hands warm as the temperature dropped as the night continued on along with the storm.

My chest had a dull ache, that turned into a sharp pain every time I inhaled. The cracking just continued, and I didn't care where I ran as long as I made it out of these damn woods. There was now a dull, pale light coming from up above, from the moon and stars. Yes, I thought, almost there.

I lost my footing on a frozen slippery rock and fell on my back. My spine crashed against the jagged rock. Tearing my jacket instantly and digging into my soft skin. I let out a scream that slowly died down into a hiss. Tears fell from my face, I cursed my luck that when I fell my backpack flew up against my neck, leaving my back bare to the rock.

I knew I had a wound, and I couldn't move my legs or my body. I felt so tired, so cold.

"Someone, anyone. Please, please help me." I whispered out loud as I felt my body going numb from the pain, lack of food and water, and from the cold. I was going to die out here.

I cried more at the thought.

My eyes felt heavy and my vision started to blur, I couldn't even lift my hands and get into my backpack that was now a pillow for my head and neck, a very unpleasant pillow.

"Help! Please!" I screamed out, crying and sobbing. Knowing very well that I was alone out here.

I heard some cracking, and I froze. Opening my eyes, wincing as I forced my head to look up. I was out of the forest, out from underneath the deadly trees. They were behind me, and could still fall on top of me, crushing my body.

I cried harder, as the cracking got closer, I was breathing heavy and every breath I took a pain shot through my aching back spreading it throughout my whole body.

The cracking started to form into soft crunches.

That didn't sound like trees, I thought, fighting to fall into unconsciousness.

I gazed upward and saw a dark figure, it came closer. It was short and I gasped as I heard soft growls. It sounded like a canine, a soft smile formed on my face, well this is it I thought. This is how I'm going to die. My eyes grew heavy and I didn't fight my body anymore. The last thing I felt was a cold wet nose touch my forehead, and then my body shut down.

**DBZDBZBDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

**A/N: So, I was not to sure where I would take this...And I'm not to sure how long this will be, but I would like to know what you guys think about this so far. And yes to answer any questions, this will be a Bulma and Vegeta story. I'm going to keep the rating T right now, unless I have a good reason to have it as M.**

Unless someone complains but oh well, until next time my loves!

-LunarSinner

Oh! And I need a beta, would anyone like to help me out with that? :)


	2. From Fear To Courage

**A/N: Oh wow! Thank you everyone for the feedback! Thanks so much! And I'm still not sure where I'm exactly taking this, but I have an idea of a sort and I will figure things out. Once again I have not given up on Without A Voice and Master And His Slave, they will be updated in due time. And as for the fans of Master And His Slave, I decided not to end it so soon, there will be a few more chapters. Yay!**

:)

**Beta'd by: HowlX23 **

_DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZD BZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDB ZDBZ_

This is written in third person POV, sorry for any confusion.

"Damn I knew I shouldn't have wandered away from the pack," whined a small, lone brown wolf. Pressing his soft ears against his head at the sounds of the cracking trees above his head, he let out another soft whine. His soft brown eyes were adjusted to the darkness, easily avoiding trees while running through the dense forest.

"Brother!" He whimpered out, "Oh man, my brother is going to kill me! Brother! Where are you?!"

The brown wolf howled in a low tone, trying not to catch the attention of unwanted predators. Taking in a deep breath, trying to find the scent of his pack, he caught a whiff of burning wood, and an unfamiliar smell. "That's odd there shouldn't be any fires around while the snow falls." The small wolf whimpered lowering his head. His tail tucked in between his legs and his ears moved forward, trying to listen for any unfamiliar sounds.

"Fuck," came a soft whisper from the forest, the wolf let out a low growl. He wasn't sure what to make of the voice. He wasn't the strongest or the bravest member of the pack. Sure he knew how to fight, but he knew he would not stand a chance fighting alone without the protection of his big brother.

The sounds of the trees cracking echoed through the forest as the wolf dashed towards the smell of the fire, his ears stood straight up carefully listening for the sound of the new voice. His light paws grazed through the blanket of snow with ease as he came to a stop near the fire. Taking in another deep breath, he shook his head in confusion. Snow shook off his soft fur as his ears twitched at the cold substance.

He caught the smell of something odd, he had never smelled anything like this creature before. Wondering if that was the creature who spoke before in the forest, he started to follow the scent that leaded away from the fire. He carefully stepped over the larger tree branches that fell recently. "It must have run away from the falling trees," he whimpered out pressing his ears close to his head once more. He feared that he would be crushed next. He started to run, while following the scent's path that was leading outside the forest.

"Someone, anyone. Please, please help me." The wolf stopped in his tracks, moving his ears forward to listen for the strange new voice. It was the same one as earlier but it sounded like it was in pain. He felt fear tugging at his instincts, telling him to run back; run deeper into the woods that he called home. "It could be a trap," he whined again, "brother warned me about hunters and their tricks, how they kill for pleasure. How they are worse than wolverines and grizzly bears combined." The wolf's tail was tucked as far as it could go under his legs, he crouched down low to the ground ready to dart back deeper into the woods.

"Help! Please!" The wolf's ears darted forward, no this voice seemed almost as scared as him, maybe even more fearful. Ignoring his instincts and forgetting about his brother's warnings, he rushed forward out of the forest and gazed down the hill's slope. He spotted what was making the strange calls. There lying on the snow covered ground was a human creature. His ears picked up the odd sounds of heavy breathing and things he never heard before. Taking in a deep breath he smelled fresh spilled blood.

His mouth watered, but he ignored his hunger. Moving slowly towards the creature, eyeing it carefully, he saw the jagged rock underneath the creature's body. The heavy breathing continued as the creature kept trying to turn it's head. The wolf kept moving forward, curiosity now coursing through its body and over riding the fear.

The creature turned it's head and looked at the wolf, he froze staring into the deep blue eyes and the pale face. He saw water dripping down it's face, he saw that the creature was in pain and he smelled the fear coming from it. The creature's breathing slowed down and its eyes closed shut as the body itself would not stop shivering.

He moved closer to the creature his fear had disappeared and he knew that the creature would cause no harm to him. It looked too delicate and fragile. Moving closer he pressed his nose to its forehead, gently nudging it to see if it was still breathing. And it was, slowly and softly. The wolf let out a small soft whine to the creature trying to get it to wake up, he knew it would die out here in the cold with no fur to protect it from the blistering winds.

Taking in a deep breath, he moved closer to the bag that was under the creature's head. He gently bit into the odd thing, seeing if it was part of the creature's body or not. He sighed happily when he tugged it completely away from the creature. Curious, he tore open the bag with ease and stuck his snout inside the hole he made, smelling the food his stomach growled with hunger. His small jaws grabbed onto something small and long. He pulled his snout out of the bag and bit into his prize, coughing on the odd tasteless material that covered the new food he discovered.

After coughing up all the odd material he whined in frustration and let his hunger win as he ate the thin stick of he thought was some new meat. It wasn't something he was used to, there was no blood or fur attached to the meat and it had a strange spice to it. Finishing up the meat stick in a few bites, he sighed as he looked over at the shivering creature as it lay asleep.

Guilt overwhelmed his entire being, for some reason he didn't want this creature to die. Not like this, he also did not want to eat the creature. Not knowing if it even tasted good or if it would be poisonous to him, he didn't want to risk anything. Slowly he walked over to the body of the creature and laid down next to it. Gently placing his tail on one of the creatures legs and placing his head on what he assumed was the creature's chest. Taking in a deep breath again, letting the scent imprint onto his mind. His ears pressed against his head, he realized that the creature had a scent of a female. Sighing once more, he moved closer. He found a creature weaker and more fragile than him, and he suddenly had the urge to protect her.

His ears perked up at the sounds of crunching that came from the woods behind him and the creature. The sounds came closer, and the wolf's body tensed up ready to fight anything that came near him and his new discovery.

"TARBLE!" A loud growl echoed from above him, "Just what the hell do you think you are doing near that human?!" Barks and angry growls echoed throughout the forest. Tarble lifted his head from the creature's chest and let out a soft whine, "I found her, brother." He stared straight at his brother a much larger black wolf than himself, and the rest of his pack members. They all snarled at the sight of him.

All of his pack members were bigger than him, but not by too much. His older brother stood out from the rest of them, some forest creatures most of the time mistook his brother for a giant black bear. His brother and him had the royal blood lines of Dire Wolves, but his brother was the gifted one. He had a power no other wolf had possessed for centuries.

His brother let out a vicious growl and charged towards him. Tarble stood up and ran in front of the creature, baring his teeth and snapping his jaws. Ready to defend the helpless creature at all costs, even if it meant to fight his own brother, his own leader of their pack.

_DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZD BZDBZDBZDBZ_

**Alright loves! I felt like I had to leave it right there, and continue it Monday or something, when I have some free time. Thanks again for all the positive feedback you guys! I would love to know what you guys thought about this! Sorry if you thought Vegeta was going to be a werewolf, but hey things work out for the better.**

**Until Next Time loves!**

**-LunarSinner**


	3. Pride And Protection

_A/N: I've heard that a few people are confused about the wolves, hopefully things will be cleared up soon, if not leave a review saying exactly what you're confused about. I'll try to send you a PM if you have an account, if not I'll address it in the next chapter with more details. I wanted to give a huge thank you to my dear friend VegetaBulma Fan, I appreciate what you said and it helped my self-esteem out a lot as a writer._

_Now I still don't know where I'm taking this still. But I have a good idea of certain things. But as for certain details, I have two wolf hybrids of my own and every characteristic they have I try to add them in as key details._

_Also, a few a of you have not caught an important detail Tarble mentioned in the last chapter, I suggest you go back a re-read before I get slammed with negative reviews about what's going to happen_.

**My heart and soul goes out to the ones in need from the Hurricane Sandy. I'm from NY, born in Queens lived in the small town of Stanfordville for awhile. My family lives out in Queens. Along with a few members in NJ. They got hit by the storm, but not nearly as bad as some families have. I hope everyone is okay and doing well, and that my readers or any of my reader's family members are safe and sound.**

**And for the Guest who asked if I was from Tampa, I did live in Florida for a long time. But not in Tampa, sorry.**

This chapter has not been edited or beta'd.

Wooohoo!

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZD BZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDB ZDBZDBZ

Written in third POV:

Tarble lowered his head as his brother came charging towards him and the creature he swore to protect. Having his brother protecting him all his life meant that he never had a real fight in his life; he wasn't sure how to fight, how to win a fight, or how to surrender. But his instincts were screaming at him. And for once, instead of being the normal coward that the pack knew him as, he wanted to fight to protect.

The rest of the pack howled eagerly, cheering on their leader.

Vegeta came charging through the snow, his white fangs bared as the moonlight had an eerily glow effect to them. A loud growl echoed through his chest, snarling at his younger brother.

Something snapped inside Tarble, taking over him completely. He let out a loud growl of his own challenging his older and very big brother. The pack's howls grew instantly quiet once they heard Tarble's growl.

Tarble charged towards his oncoming brother, baring his own white fangs, snarling. Vegeta came to a sudden stop, surprised at his younger brother's aggression. He never saw this kind of rage from his brother, he was always known as a coward. And he was always there to protect Tarble, the little innocent brown wolf.

"You dare challenge me?!" Vegeta snarled placing his two front paws deeper into the snow, raising his tail high up in the air as his fur became rigid amongst his backline. "Over a human girl no less!" Vegeta howled out as Tarble ran closer to where he stood.

Tarble jumped up into the air, something Vegeta wasn't expecting. Tarble landed a few feet away from his brother and once again jumped forward latching onto his brother's neck. Due to Vegeta's thick, dense fur he did not even feel the bite. Vegeta shook his head, letting out a low growl as Tarble's teeth ran through his fur with ease. Tarble landed on the snow covered ground with a thud, panting hard. Giving his brother a glare, "I will not let you hurt her!" Tarble growled, once again showing Vegeta his white fangs.

"So you would die by your own brother's fangs just to protect some weak human who is probably going to die from the cold! She's good as dead Tarble! I can smell it!" Vegeta barked sternly. Vegeta was taken back from Tarble's actions, all because of a mere human girl.

"She won't die! I refuse to let that happen! I can keep her warm with my own body." Tarble whined out, he didn't like to beg his brother but this was an emergency. Reality started to hit Tarble in the face what he had just tried to do to his brother, his very own protector and pack leader. He just tried to kill him, and that was treason. Tarble grew suddenly worried and turned towards his other pack members, who were deathly quiet watching his every move and breath he took.

There was five members standing along the tree line, Raditz and Kakarot two brothers who both had dark brown fur. The only difference between them was that Raditz had almost black eyes, while Kakarot had soft amber eyes. Chi who was Kakarot's soon to be mate. She was another black wolf with a light brown tint to her fur, her eyes were a deep yellow. Nappa was the second biggest in the pack, and the oldest. His fur was a dark grey color mixed in with white along his chest and black fur mixing in in the middle of his back. He was the best killer in the pack, alongside Vegeta. Both of them together hunting, they were unstoppable.

The last pack member was a lanky tan wolf. He was smaller than the rest but still bigger than Tarble. He was referred to as Bandit, a low life thief who stole food from other members of the pack, he once dared to steal Tarble's food while under Vegeta's watch. Big mistake, as Vegeta pinned him down and tore into his chest. Bandit, who had light brown fur, mixing in with black and dark brown along his legs and back side, had a huge scar across his chest.

Tarble never liked Bandit, and neither did Vegeta. He was the omega of the pack, no one trusted him. Tarble was still confused as to why he wasn't removed yet or killed. Vegeta once told him that in order to do such a thing, it has to be at the right moment and at the right time.

So the two brothers have been waiting for Bandit to slip up.

The pack stood silently, watching the two brothers. Everyone was shocked at Tarble's behavior and actions.

Tarble looked away from their stares, and turned back to the human's shaking body. He started to run to her, but his brother was faster.

Vegeta saw his brother take off suddenly to the dying creature. He was certainly amused, and wanted to get a better look at the human girl. The one who caused his younger, cowardly brother to become warrior like.

Vegeta easily passed Tarble's running form, and made his way to the girl, hovering over her body. He froze, taking in a deep breath. She lost blood, a lot of it. Looking at her face, he noticed she was as pale as the moon itself. And her fur was as blue as the daylight's sky. He heard a growl from beside him, and then Tarble tackled his body. "STAY AWAY FROM HER VEGETA!" Tarble growled with rage.

Vegeta, who once again surprised by his brother's attack, just simply stared at his angry, smaller brother. "I'm not going to kill her, Tarble." Vegeta gave out a warning growl to his brother, turning to face him. "Your whole life you were nothing but a coward, and now all of a sudden you dare challenge me and try to kill me?! That's treason and you should be out casted and killed right here!" Vegeta bared his white fangs once more.

Tarble flinched back at his brother's words. "You were going to kill what I was trying to save! She has no way of harming us and she is alone! At her den area there was no other scents but hers! Besides, brother, she kind of looks like what you turn-"

"Shut up! Not another word from your mouth!" Vegeta glared at his brother, "Like I said, what you did was an act of treason. But I am proud of you and I know mom and dad would have been as well Tarble. Because of your bravery, I will not kill this human." Vegeta let out a giant sigh watching Tarble spin in happiness and his tail wag in excitement.

"We can bring her to the west den, the old place I used to go as a pup when the full moon came out." Vegeta said softly. "You mean the one you still go to?" Tarble corrected his older brother, forgetting about his actions and now focused on saving the human.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "yes the very one. The one none of the other pack members would dare go to, so you should not have the worry of one of them killing her." Vegeta lowered his body down to the snow covered ground. His nostrils filled with the scent of fresh, warm spilled blood. Ignoring the hunger and his instincts, he barked at Tarble,"drag her body onto mine, I shall carry her there."

Tarble yipped with glee, his tail wagging with such force it was brushing the snow off the ground, Vegeta just rolled his eyes at his brother's display. Tarble walked over to the human quickly and carefully grabbed onto her shoulder. Walking onto his brother's back, he gently tugged at the girl's body pulling her on his brother completely. Her body shook, as a moan of pain escaped her mouth. Tarble let go of her and walked down to her legs, gently biting onto one and dragging until the rest of her body was aligned perfectly on his brother's back.

Tarble hopped down from his brother's back, as Vegeta stood up and howled to his pack members, "go back to the den. Tarble and I will be gone for a while. Don't come searching for us." Vegeta growled out as he nodded to his pack members who howled back in return, following his orders they took off back to the den.

Tarble stood by his brother, "I'm going with you." He growled out to his older brother. Vegeta just looked down at him and didn't respond. He then turned his head facing west and started to run, Tarble took off after him trailing behind.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

"What Tarble did was absolute treason!" Bandit growled out, pacing back and forth.

"That may be true, but he has never shown aggression in his whole life. When Vegeta was just a newborn he had shown aggression. I'm sure Vegeta is just as surprised and impressed as I am." Raditz growled back, tired of Bandit's pacing.

"Tarble just found something to protect, I mean, we're always protecting him if Vegeta's not around." Chi growled out and snapped at Bandit's paws, causing Bandit to sit down and stop pacing.

"But it's a human! They have killed members of our packs! One by one we are being hunted down and murdered. Now he found a human and wants to save it? His own parents, our pack leaders were killed by them!" Bandit snapped at Chi.

"ENOUGH!" Nappa came running out of the den and charged Nappa. Pining him down to the ground baring his yellow fangs, "You will not speak of the dead. They are no longer with us, omega. Know your place before I take care of you personally. No one is going to exile Tarble or hurt him. This was between the brother's, your leaders, and they don't owe you any sort of explanation, omega. DO I make myself clear?" Nappa snarled biting onto Bandit's neck non to gently.

Bandit whimpered and flatted his ears against his head, showing submission.

"Good," Nappa growled, getting off Bandit's body, "now all of you shut your mouth's about Vegeta and Tarble. Two nights' from now is the full moon, I doubt we'll be seeing either of them until that night passes." Nappa barred his yellow fangs once more at Bandit, daring him to run his mouth some more, before walking back into the warm den.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZD BZDBZDBZDBZ

Vegeta lowered himself to the ground and let Tarble climb on top of him. Tarble gently grabbed the human and pulled her off his brother's body and onto the cold wooden ground. Vegeta then stood up, and lowered his head down to the human. He opened his mouth and picked her up by her waist. She let out a hiss of pain, and Tarble let out a loud growl. Vegeta rolled his eyes and placed the human onto Tarble's back. The human was now laying sideways on Tarble, he feet and hands dragged on the ground.

"Take her inside, the door should be unlocked." Vegeta growled as he walked closer to the wooden den, and pushed on a rectangular object, it creaked open. Tarble walked to the door and then turned to his brother, "where do I place her?" Vegeta looked up at the night sky, "on the soft area that you normally sleep on when you visit me."

Tarble turned back and walked inside, taking in the smells of their den. Making sure no other creature was here he walked into the area he usually stayed. His nails made noise against the cold smooth floor. Tarble liked the sound, and wagged his tail a little. He walked over to his soft spot and pulled the soft rocks as he called them off the spot and onto the ground. He pulled one and then the other, he gently laid down an turned over slightly so the human he found was now laying on the soft rocks.

He watched her face as her injured back hit the soft rocks, she let out a small his and let out a small cry that sounded almost like a whimper. Tarble licked at her face, he felt so bad for her. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent. He went to another soft spot and jumped up on it, enjoying the softness on his frozen paws. He grabbed and pulled at the soft thing he called a furry leaf.

He pulled it off the soft spot and jumped down onto the cold floor. He saw his brother use the furry leaf a few times when the snow fell. He walked over to the human and placed the furry leaf on her shivering body. Vegeta called out to him with a low howl.

Tarble turned and walked back outside. "I placed her on the soft spot, and then put the furry leaf on her. I think she'll stay warm now." Vegeta growled and shook his body, shaking the snow off his dense, thick black fur. "It's called a blanket, Tarble. I'm staying out here tonight, to make sure no predators come to find what's causing the smell of fresh blood. You stay inside with her. If she happens to wake up before the full moon, try to keep her inside. Most humans would run away at the sight of me."

Tarble started to walk back inside the wooden den, "I still like calling it a furry leaf, it sounds better. And don't worry I'll keep her inside. We just have to wait until the full moon so you can communicate with her." Tarble whimpered softly before going inside completely.

"Yes, we just have to wait." Vegeta let out a soft howl letting any predator nearby to stay away. In the back of his mind he wondered, just what the hell did he get himself into?

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

I would like to know what everyone thinks of this chapter, and if anyone has any questions please ask them in detail so I can answer them in the next update. Thanks.

Well there you guys go, I'm sure most of you can put the pieces together yourselves.

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Please continue I love the feedback!

Until next time!

-LunarSinner


	4. The Morning After

**The feedback I have gotten is so amazing! Thank you everyone! Alright now time to answer some questions!**

Are the wolves like the saiyans but turn into humans during the full moon? I have written out that so far only Vegeta has that power…..So far…. Mwuahahaha.

How is it that they can talk? Well the wolves are just communicating with one another amongst their pack members with yips, barks, growls, and howls.

When Bulma wakes up will she understand what they are saying? Nope!

Will Bulma turn into a wolf at the end? Uh… Yes, no, maybe.. I have not thought that far into the story. I have a hard time ending stories.

Why was Bulma out there in the first place? In the first chapter it was said that Bulma and Yamcha broke apart and she just needed to get away from the paparazzi for a bit, she didn't know about the storm that hit.

Yamcha is bandit...wait am I right? Well no sorry, Yamcha is a human and him and Bulma just broke up, I just came up with a wolf that resembled Yamcha's personality. Only Bandit is more mistrusting and likes to start trouble.

So is this the opposite of a werewolf? A wolf turning into a human? Yup! I thought it would be a pretty neat idea.

I was wondering if Vegeta is the only hybrid among his pack? So far, yes. Not too sure if I'm going to have Tarble turn as well.

Are you planning to use dragonballs to turn Bulma or the old "love bite" ploy? Ummmm I'm not sure yet.. Hahaha, probably neither. I'll have to surprise everyone!

Also, was Chichi turned or was she born as a wolf? Born as a wolf, every member of Vegeta's pack was born a wolf.

**All right so that is it for the questions! I love answering them! So if anyone has anymore please feel free to ask away! Yay!**

This chapter is not beta'd and I will fix mistakes later on. Sorry.

**Now back to where I left off;**

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Written in third person POV:

The crisp sunlight broke through the cabin's windows. A few cardinals chirped to one another singing a tune. The smell of fresh pine clung to the air, along with the smell of a strong musk.

Bulma moaned as she opened her eyes, the sunlight stinging them making her eyes tear up. She had severe cotton mouth and it hurt for her to swallow. Once her eyes adjusted she noticed she was sleeping on couch cushions and had a blanket on top of her, keeping her warm.

She was deeply confused, looking around the room she noticed there was a brown shaggy creature laying down next to her. Bulma felt extremely stiff and her back hurt like hell, she rolled her head to the left and then to the right trying to get rid of the sore aches.

Sighing, she tried to force herself to sit up straight, which caused her to scream in agony and fall back down on the cushions. She groaned in misery.

Tarble stood straight up on all fours and his hair on his back rose up. His ears perked up and twitched at the sound of Bulma's groans. His eyes focused, now with the sunlight shining through the glass windows, onto Bulma's form.

He whimpered at the sight of her in pain, he slowly walked over to her and whimpered once more. Bulma's eyes were closed shut tight, and the groans she was making was louder than Tarble's whimpers. Unsure of what to do for the human, Tarble let out a soft bark and he felt eyes upon him. Tarble looked up at the window and saw his brother's face glaring at him.

Tarble shrunk back under his brother's glare, he then lowered his head to Bulma's cringing form. He pressed his cold wet nose to her pale hand. Bulma shivered at his touch, she slowly opened up her eyes and her panting eased.

She yelped in surprise at the sight, a small brown shaggy dog with brown eyes. The dog wagged its tail and whimpered softly, lowering his head and licking her hand.

Bulma put two and two together and realized the dog in front of her was the same brown creature that was sleeping next to her.

"Hey boy," Bulma whispered out is a hoarse voice. Bulma raised her hand to pet the dog, and he shrunk back, staring at her hand with curiosity.

"Hey now, it's okay. Where's your master at? Huh? Are you guys the ones who rescued me? Is this your home?" Bulma talked to the dog trying to sit up once again.

After the years he spent with his brother, Tarble has learned how to understand what humans mean when they talk.

Tarble tilted his head in confusion, he thought humans feared wolves? Was this human fearless?

He noticed she was struggling to get up, so he pushed himself closer to her. His head pressed into her chest gently, and took in her scent again. Bulma gasped as the dog gently pushed himself against her. She lifted her arm up and placed her hand into his soft fur.

Tarble whimpered softly trying to encourage Bulma to grab onto his fur so he could help her up.

His tail wagged when he felt her grab onto his fur tightly, he walked backwards slowly as she moved forward. They worked together as a team until she slowly stood up on her own feet. Bulma was a bit wobbly but Tarble stood behind her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh you're such a good boy. Thank you, do you know what I'm saying? Do you know where the bathroom is boy?" Bulma whispered, her throat was raw and her body was sore. She needed to take a shower badly.

Tarble cocked his head to the side, he moved to the side of Bulma. He wagged his tail and whined softy, Bulma grabbed onto his fur again gently and let Tarble guide her to the bathroom. Bulma slowly walked into the bathroom and let go of Tarble's fur.

She moved her hands over to the sink, and turned a nozzle. She waited for water to come out of the faucet but nothing came. She sighed, "hey boy, is there a well to this place? How do I get the water to come on?"

Tarble looked at her and then broke out into a run back into the other room, he jumped up and used his body weight to open the front door.

"Vegeta!" Tarble howled out softly, looking and sniffing around for his brother.

A howl answered him from behind the house, Tarble ran behind the house and found his brother laying in the snow. The white snow clung to his black fur.

"What do you want? Don't you have to be taking care of that stupid human girl? Or is she dead already?" Vegeta growled at his younger brother while giving him a dark glare.

"Brother, she needs water, how do I make the water run in the bathroom?" Tarble whined while moving his ears back.

"You will not be able to start the water Tarble, you have to pump it from the well. You are too short and not heavy enough to use your own weight to move the pump handle." Vegeta stood up slowly while looking up at the tree line, how he wanted to kill and devour the annoying birds for breakfast.

He was waiting for a bird to land until that blasted human girl screamed out moments ago. So Vegeta moved to the back of the house to once again wait for his meal to fly down to him, but his brother had to come along and ruin everything.

Vegeta let out a sigh of annoyance, ignoring his brother's whimpers. How pathetic. "Come, I'll take care of the pump if you shut your trap, has the girl figured out you're a wolf yet? Is that what she was screaming about?"

Tarble followed his brother as he started to walk into the forest, his ears were still against his head and now his tail was between his back legs. He hated the thought of leaving the human girl behind alone by herself, injured but he had to go with his older brother to figure out where the water came from and how it works. Just in case Vegeta wasn't around next time.

"No, I think she thinks I am a human's pet dog. She treats me like one and calls me a good boy." Tarble's ears shifted forward and his tail started to wag at the thought of her voice.

"How pitiful, a royal dire wolf pup of a pure blood line is being taken as a human's dog. Disgusting." Vegeta turned back sharply towards his younger brother, eyeing him carefully. He did have to agree with the human; his brother was smaller than a wolf, he didn't have the temperament of a wolf, and his eyes had a soft hue to them. Unlike his younger brother; Vegeta had thick black rough looking fur, a long pointy snout with long white fangs, giant black paws with deadly claws, even his tail was long and shaggy. He looked like a royal menacing wolf. He was a human's myth, a hunter's dream.

He was something to be feared, unlike his brother.

"She screamed when she tried to get up, I had to help her. Her back is really bad Vegeta. I'm not sure what else I can do." Tarble whimpered behind Vegeta.

"For once would you just shut up and stay quiet Tarble! You're too loud and attract too much attention to yourself. How many times do I have to tell you? And there is nothing else you can do, stay by her I suppose. Make sure she treats herself and stays clean. She'll have water until I change tomorrow night, then I'll have to walk up here and take care of everything when I'm in my other form. And I want you to return to the pack, let Nappa know everything is okay and see how the pack is doing. That is an order Tarble." Vegeta snarled at his brother, who didn't flinch at his aggressive tone.

The rest of the walk to the well pump was quiet. Vegeta quickened his pace when it came into his sight. He didn't want to waste any more time or energy that he could be using to hunt.

Vegeta ran up to the pump and jumped in the air, using his body weight and forced his two front paws down on the lever, it made a squeaking noise. Tarble watched in amazement. His brother never seemed phased or stressed no matter what he was doing, Vegeta always kept his cool.

Vegeta repeated the process and kept jumping and forcing his paws down. He did it until he heard the water rushing underground.

"There, head back down to the house and she should have water now, I'll do this again tomorrow morning. Now leave me alone with your bothersome requests." Vegeta growled and headed deeper into the woods, set on finding prey.

Tarble watched his brother's form disappear into the forest. He then turned around facing the direction of the cabin and took off at full speed, not wanting to leave the human alone anymore. He entered the house and grabbed the rope that was around the door handle and pulled it until the door shut.

"Boy? Are you back? The water is on!" Bulma's voice rang through the cabin. Tarble let out a soft bark and walked into the bathroom, enjoying the noises that his claws made against the ground.

Bulma left the bathroom door open in case she fell and needed help from her new friend. She was sitting on the toilet when Tarble entered the room. Her tennis shoes were off along with her gloves.

"Hey boy, I need to take a shower but I can't get my jacket off. Can you help boy? Can you bite down on my sleeve and pull as hard as you can until I get my arm out? I pulled down my zipper already." Bulma said softly. She drank some water from the sink and her throat was feeling so much better.

Tarble walked over to her and she lifted her arm towards him. He bit down and pulled gently at first and then started to walk backwards, pulling the fabric off of Bulma. She pulled her arm out of the sleeve with ease thanks to Tarble.

"That's a good boy! Next arm!" Bulma said with excitement. She was pretty amazed at how the dog understood what she was saying, she never knew animals could be so smart. His master must be so proud!

Bulma turned slowly and offered him her other arm. Tarble repeated his actions and easily pulled off her jacket completely off her body. Bulma let out a soft sigh of relief.

She bent down slowly and pulled off her pants. Now came the hard part, her shirt. "Alright boy, now I'm going to sit down at your level and you have to go behind me as I raise my arms. Bite down on this shirt and pull, if I scream just ignore it. This shirt has to come off boy." Bulma said slowly. Tarble just looked at her and wagged his tail. He barked softly letting her know he was ready.

Bulma moved off the toilet slowly, trying to avoid any pain. She sat on her knees and faced Tarble, she lowered her head down and raised her arms forward. "Ready boy." Bulma whispered as she closed her eyes.

Tarble walked behind her and bit down on the end of her shirt. He pulled gently, the shirt moved up her back slowly. Her wound had dried and the blood had absorbed the fabric, making it mesh in with her flesh. When Tarble pulled at the shirt she hissed in pain. Tarble ignored her, like he was told to do so.

Tarble moved to the side of Bulma and pulled the fabric, her wound was starting to reopen as her shirt tore off her giant scab. Bulma hissed again and bit her lip. Tarble kept pulling, now harder than before wanting to end her pain. Her shirt was up to her neck now, away from her wound. Bulma pulled her own head back, the shirt was almost off completely. Tarble moved in front of her now, pulling her long sleeved shirt off of her arms.

Bulma sighed in happiness. It was cold in the cabin, but now she could take a nice warm shower. She stood up slowly, taking off her bra and panties slowly.

"Hey boy, is there any clothes I can wear after I'm done in the shower that you can bring me?" Bulma said with a smile. She walked over to the tub and shower and turned the knob, making the water run until it was hot. She pulled the knob and the water started to spray from the shower.

Tarble made sure she made it in the water sprayer alright without harming herself. He knew Vegeta would yell at him for giving the human his clothing, but he had no other option. Her old clothes were nothing but bloody rags except for her smaller pieces of clothing.

Tarble walked out of the bathroom and into his brother's den. Vegeta's scent filled the room. Tarble walked over to a wooden chest and nudged it open with his snout. He grabbed a black shirt and grey sweatpants. He thought it was odd that humans wore such things, but he figured since they had no fur they needed something to keep them warm.

Tarble brother the clothes into the bathroom and jumped up on his hind legs, placing the clothes on the counter next to the sink. Tarble walked in a circle and then laid down on the fuzzy ground. It felt good against his paws, and he needed to stay and make sure the human was going to be okay.

He would make sure no harm would ever come to this human, she was nice and had no intention of hurting him.

Vegeta's words echoed in his mind, _"has the girl figured out you're a wolf yet? Is that what she was screaming about?" _The words stung Tarble's heart. He didn't want the human to hate him or be afraid of him when she found out the truth of him or his brother. If she reacts with angry or rage, Vegeta would put an end to her life.

Tarble didn't want that, he hoped that she would be okay with it. He hoped she could handle the truth and not freak out.

He didn't want her to be killed, not by his brother, not by anything.

He wanted her to live.

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

**Woah, so I thought that was a good place to stop without leaving a cliffhanger. I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you thought or if you have any more questions!**

**Until Next Time!**

**-LunarSinner**


	5. Freeze Or Starve

**Thank you everyone for your support and awesome reviews!  
I found a photo of what I pictured out Tarble to look like, I'll post it as the story's photo. Until I find a good one to actually match Alone Among Wolves.**

Oh! If anyone likes to draw Fan Art, feel free to draw anything from my stories if you want. I love Fan Art, such awesome talent.

Alright back to the story! Thanks again everyone!

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Written in Third Person:

Bulma slowly turned the knob, turning of the shower's water. She slowly lifted her leg over the tubs side, letting out a sigh. Her back ached, but now she knew it was clean and she had less of a chance to get infection.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body gently, then grabbed another towel and put it on her head. She roughly moved the towel back and forth on her head, drying her hair as best as she could without a hair dryer.

She really wished she had her capsules now. She'd be able to leave, or call for help. Bulma sniffed away unwanted tears. She was safe and alive, that was what mattered. And she wasn't alone, she had her little buddy.

She slowly walked over to the sink and raised her right eyebrow, the clothes her buddy gave her were a man's clothing. Funny, she had yet to hear and see anyone yet. Maybe the guy had a job or something here out in the woods? Bulma thought as she dried her body with the first towel she grabbed. It explained why there was no conditioner and only shampoo.

Slipping into her bra, and the into the man's grey shirt. It was big on her, slightly. She grabbed the sweatpants and slowly put them on. She smiled at herself in the mirror, she looked like a mess but it was nice to be in dry clean clothes.

Opening up a drawer she found a brush, with black ebony hair still attached to the bristles. Shrugging slightly, she ran the brush through her long dark blue hair. She flinched at the pain from pulling out the knots. Oh how she hated knots in her hair.

Her hair was soft and wavy; it was lighter in the summer and turned dark during the fall and winter. Bulma loved every bit of her hair. She sighed while running her fingers through her hair. No more knots, Bulma thought as she looked at the brush. It was now filled with her blue hair.

"Well I'm sure no one wants my hair in their brush, yuck." Bulma scrunched her nose and pulled her hair out of the brush, and throwing it into the small trash can. She started to grab the black hair out of the brush and froze at the touch of the black hair. "Odd, it's sort of rough. He must use some odd gel or something." Bulma put the brush back into the drawer and closed it shut.

Her new buddy was wagging his tail staring at her, while he was sitting in the hall. She had to admit there was something odd about the dog. She had seen german shepherds before and also huskies. But this dog didn't look like a dog. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he did not look like a well-kept pet either.

He smelled like a wild animal, and she could tell the dog hadn't had a real bath in a long time. His eyes reminded her of a wolf's eyes. Bulma scratched her neck, something she did when she was in deep thought. A wolf wouldn't be so kind and friendly towards a human, right? She thought.

Plus she's seen wolves before, in the wild and also in captivity. They were bigger and had such a wild look to them. The wolves struck fear in her, something her new friend didn't. He was such a sweet animal, and also very intelligent. Whoever trained him did a great job. Bulma smiled and lowered her hand down to pet his head. The sound of his tail thumping against the floor echoed in the house.

He might be a hybrid, Bulma thought looking into the dog's eyes. He gently licked at her hand and she let out a giggle. Pushing all thoughts aside, she figured whatever breed he was, he was a gentle and caring creature. He saved her life after all.

"Good boy." Bulma smiled at her friend. She then slowly stood up straight and stretched out her back. She had to admit it as the worst pain she's ever been in. Bulma bit her lip and slowly walked into the kitchen.

She opened up some of the cabinet doors, nothing but a few cups and a few dishes were placed inside. She frowned, no food. She opened up the rest of the cabinet doors, not one box of pasta or anything she could eat. Everything was empty.

She gazed upon the rest of the kitchen; there was no fridge either, no dishwasher. Not even lights on the ceiling. Leaning up against the stove to make sure she didn't fall. She turned one of the knobs and heard a clicking noise. "Powered by gas." She whispered, but deepening her frown she couldn't smell any gas and no fire was starting on the burner.

She sighed, this was clearly different from what she was used to. This place had absolutely no power or electricity. The light in the house was natural. And she concluded that the heat in the house as from propane or some sort of gas.

She remembered at one of her aunt's houses they had a gas tank outside of the house, biting her lip she continued to think. She wondered how low the house would stay heated if the gas was so low? She would freeze in the house if the cold weather continued. She thought back to her shower and the hot water she used, she hoped by taking the hot shower she didn't use up the last of the gas.

She sighed and ran her hand through her damp hair. Where the hell was the owner of the house and the dog? Things just did not add up.

She slowly walked over to the front door, she found a man's jacket and gently grabbed it. "Funny," she said while taking a deep breath, "It has the same musky smell of the dog. But slightly different." She shrugged it off and put on the jacket carefully, not wanting to hurt herself.

"Hey boy," Bulma called while smiling over to the dog, "Can you please grab my sneakers from the bathroom?"

Tarble looked over at Bulma, he was curious to what the human was up to. He knew his brother was outside, and he hoped she wasn't going outside. He shuddered at the thought of her meeting his brother in his true form.

Tarble walked away from Bulma and found her damp shoes. He picked up both by the laces and carried them back over to where she was standing.

"Goody boy!" Bulma cried out. This creature was surely amazing. She began to think that he was a search and rescue dog and was highly trained. Tarble dropped the shoes in front of her and she slowly lifted her right leg and slid her foot into the damp shoe. She shivered at first and then lifted her left leg and slid her other foot into the damp shoe.

Oh how she hated wearing the cold wet sneakers. She took a deep breath, and zipped up the jacket. Tarble let out a deep whine, he really did not want her to go outside.

Bulma smiled softly at him and opened the front door. Tarble let out a soft bark and ran in front of her, blocking her path.

"Come on boy, move. I have to check the gas tank, or else we'll freeze to death." Bulma said while shivering. The cold winds already stinging her face.

Tarble flattened his ears against his head and let out another whine. Bulma slowly and gently pushed him aside and walked outside. Tarble followed her and nipped at her sweatpants, tugging at them trying to get her back inside.

"Stop it boy!" Bulma cried out, but Tarble kept tugging, "Come on, let me go!"

Tarble could smell and hear his brother getting closer. He was starting to panic, no matter what the girl wanted, she had to get back inside. Bulma slowly moved forward, flinching at each tug Tarble did. Her back was in ridiculous amounts of pain. She walked slowly around the house, making deep footprints in the snow.

Tarble could hear his brother's footsteps closing in on them. He was becoming frantic.

Bulma reached the gas tank that was on the side of the house, with no help from her new friend. She let out a sigh and walked closer to the tank. She needed to see exactly how much gas was left.

Tarble heard his brother taking a deep breath. His brother was way too close for comfort. Tarble let out a soft warning growl to Vegeta, letting him know not to step any further. He tugged on Bulma's pants once more, and let out another growl to warn his brother.

Gasping as she heard the growl," Did you just growl at me?! Bad dog!" Bulma raised her voice and tried to move her leg away from Tarble with fear of him biting her.

She heard a louder growl and a giant crunch of the snow in front of her. She looked up and her jaw dropped.

"Who are you calling a bad dog, human?!" The giant black wolf snarled and bared his teeth at the blue haired girl.

Bulma tried stepping back, away from the creature and ended up tripping on Tarble.

Tarble let out a small yelp as his tail got caught under Bulma, who was now sitting on her rear.

She couldn't speak, or move. She was afraid and Vegeta could smell it.

"Answer me girl!" Vegeta snapped his jaws at Bulma and stepped closer to her. He let out a deep growl as his brother ran in front of Bulma. Tarble barred his teeth at Vegeta and let out a deep growl of his own.

"I…I can hear what you are saying?" Bulma whispered. She must be dreaming, she thought, this is all a dream.

"Stand aside Tarble." Vegeta barked. Bulma jumped as the bark echoed through the forest.

Tarble growled and let out a menacing snarl.

Bulma stood up slowly, "Why, why can I understand you? Why can I hear what you are saying?" she said above a whisper. She was so confused and terrified. This wolf creature could kill her and her friend.

Wait a minute, she thought, that wolf creature just called the dog, Tarble.  
Vegeta glared at the girl when she started speaking, he watched her as she stood in deep thought. He then realized something, she was wearing _his_ clothes.

He quickly ran over to Tarble and snarled at him, "Why in the hell is she wearing MY clothes Tarble?!"

Tarble lowered his head, and then snarled back at his brother. He snapped his jaws and lunged at his brother, biting at his neck.

"Tarble stop!" Bulma cried out, finally putting two and two together. Tarble froze from the sound of her voice calling out his name.

"Stop fighting right now Tarble!" Bulma walked over to the two creatures, Tarble backed away from Vegeta. He was confused as to why she wanted them to stop fighting. Why she didn't want him to protect her.

"And you!" Bulma said while facing the large black wolf, "What do you mean, wearing your clothes? Clearly since he," She shouted pointing at Tarble, "listened to me when I called out 'Tarble' you know him! Why can I hear and understand what you are saying?"

Vegeta was stunned at the girl's bravery. Normally humans would try to kill him, or run in fear. Not stand in front of him and question him. He didn't like it one bit.

He let out a low growl, and Tarble let out a snarl in response.

"The clothes you are wearing are mine girl. Tarble is my brother, the house you are staying in is mine, everything around you is mine. You are on my territory and you should get out of my face." Vegeta snarled at Bulma,

Bulma turned at gazed upon Tarble, who let out a soft whine.

"Why can I not understand what he says?" Bulma whispered starring back at the large black wolf.

"You are asking too many questions. I'd rather just kill you now and save myself the misery of hearing your dreadful voice." Vegeta growled back at her.

"Look, if this is your place I came out here to check on how much gas was in the damn gas tank. There isn't even enough to make the stove catch! We will freeze tonight in the house if there isn't anything left." Bulma cried out, her body was shivering so much it made her back unbearable. She fell to the ground and yelped in pain.

Vegeta sighed when he saw the look Tarble was giving him. It made him feel guilty. What the hell was in the air to make him feel these stupid feelings?  
"Tarble will survive just fine without gas." Vegeta growled softly as he started to turn away from the girl.

"But, there's no food in the house. No nothing, just cold water to drink." Bulma's eyes started to tear up. She did not want to starve to death or freeze to death.

Vegeta turned his head back towards Bulma, "That is what is so great about being wolves. Tarble and I can hunt for our own food. While you pitiful humans buy your disgusting food at markets or at a fast food place. There's nothing like that here, have fun starving girl." Vegeta let out a low howl and ran off into the forest. He had enough of their crap, the girl's voice was giving him a headache.

Tarble walked over to Bulma and nudged her head with his. He softly licked her face.

Bulma smiled at him and slowly stood up, turning and making her way back into the house. Tarble leaned against her leg to give her support.

They both walked inside the cold cabin, and Bulma shut the door behind them quietly. Tears fell down her face slowly. Tarble let out a soft whine and licked at her hand.

She let out a soft laugh and leaned against the door, sliding down to the ground. Tarble walked closer to her and started to lick away her tears. Bulma smiled up at the wolf, "So, Tarble, even though you are in fact a wolf. You still saved me, and you're cute. You're still my good boy."

Tarble's tail thumped against the floor as Bulma hugged him, sobbing into his fur.

Vegeta sighed as he stood outside the cabin, he peaked through the window and watched as the girl cried into his brother's fur. His brother glared at him and then nuzzled the crying girl.

He stepped away from the window and turned towards the woods. He had to do something to ease the tension between him and Tarble. He had to do something before it got dark out, before he would transform.

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

West City:

"Dear have you heard from Bulma at all? Normally she would have called us by now." Bunny said as she set the table for her and her husband.

Teddy Briefs sat down in his chair and sighed, "No I have not yet heard from her, if I have I would have told you dear. Stop worrying so much about her. She's a grown woman."

"But it's just weird not to hear from her, and after what Yamcha did to her, dear she must be so hurt." Bunny said while taking a seat across from her husband. "I mean we don't know if she's in trouble, or if she's hurt. Dear she could be lost!" Bunny started to sniffle.

"Oh come now Bunny, she's a smart girl you know that. She took her capsules with her, she'll be fine. You know she needs a vacation more than anyone, I'm sure she needed to get away from it all. If we don't hear from her in another eek then we can start to worry about her. But let us relax and enjoy dinner." Ted stated, he knew his daughter and he knew how much trouble she's been having with her life. She needed to get away and take a break.

Bunny nodded at her husband's words and gave him a smile, she was just worried. But he was right about their daughter. She was probably doing fine.

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

UGH. I HAVE THE FLU. Sorry I didn't finish this sooner. But this is it for now. I feel like total crap, if this chapter came out like total crap then I'm sorry. Wahhhh.  
Have a good Thanksgiving everyone!

BLACK FRIDAY SHOPPING OHHHHHH YEAH!

-Until Next Time!

**Lunar SInner**


	6. Say Goodbye

A/N: I regret not posting sooner. I'm really sorry guys, it's been awhile since I updated. But for the people who kept reviewing and sending messages to please updated was a real wake up call. Sorry again! I hope everyone had a great holiday. I know I did, haha.

**./././././.**  
**  
LAST TIME:**

_She let out a soft laugh and leaned against the door, sliding down to the ground. Tarble walked closer to her and started to lick away her tears. Bulma smiled up at the wolf, "So, Tarble, even though you are in fact a wolf. You still saved me, and you're cute. You're still my good boy."_

_Tarble's tail thumped against the floor as Bulma hugged him, sobbing into his fur._

_Vegeta sighed as he stood outside the cabin, he peaked through the window and watched as the girl cried into his brother's fur. His brother glared at him and then nuzzled the crying girl._

_He stepped away from the window and turned towards the woods. He had to do something to ease the tension between him and Tarble. He had to do something before it got dark out, before he would transform._

_DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ_

_West City:_

_"Dear have you heard from Bulma at all? Normally she would have called us by now." Bunny said as she set the table for her and her husband._

_Teddy Briefs sat down in his chair and sighed, "No I have not yet heard from her, if I have I would have told you dear. Stop worrying so much about her. She's a grown woman."_

_"But it's just weird not to hear from her, and after what Yamcha did to her, dear she must be so hurt." Bunny said while taking a seat across from her husband. "I mean we don't know if she's in trouble, or if she's hurt. Dear she could be lost!" Bunny started to sniffle._

_"Oh come now Bunny, she's a smart girl you know that. She took her capsules with her, she'll be fine. You know she needs a vacation more than anyone, I'm sure she needed to get away from it all. If we don't hear from her in another eek then we can start to worry about her. But let us relax and enjoy dinner." Ted stated, he knew his daughter and he knew how much trouble she's been having with her life. She needed to get away and take a break._

_Bunny nodded at her husband's words and gave him a smile, she was just worried. But he was right about their daughter. She was probably doing fine._

**./././././.**

Adrenaline shook through his body, his heart pounded in his chest like a beating drum. He let out a deep snarl as he watched the elk take a sharp turn, darting around a birch tree. His muscles stretched as his body pushed its limits. Vegeta's lungs expanded as he ran after the elk, chasing it through the snow covered forest.

The male elk gave out a loud cry as the large dark wolf chased him. Vegeta's paws thundered across the ground, the elk cried out again as Vegeta caught up to the it and snapped his jaws at its rear end. Vegeta slowed down his pace by a few seconds letting the elk assume it could get away. He followed the elk, and soon had his prey cornered between himself and a steep cliff. The elk slowly turned around and lowered is head, showing off its giant, sharp antlers that could easily pierce through skin. Vegeta slowed his pace even more and slowly crept up to his prey, snarling. He was prepared to fight to the death a meal.

The elk gave out a cry and charged at the dark wolf, Vegeta let out a low howl and ran towards his prey.

How he craved to spill fresh blood after the morning he just had.

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

Tarble awoke from his slumber, his eyes adjusted to the room. Bulma was asleep on the floor next to him, shivering slightly. He slowly sat up ad pressed his nose against her neck, he let out a low whine as his wet nose touched her cold skin. It was normally warm. Tarble's eyes instantly snapped wide open as his instincts started to kick in.

He smelt fresh blood. His stomach growled from hunger, letting out a low growl he walked around the cabin and searched every room to make sure Bulma would be safe. Tarble walked back over to Bulma and starred at her fragile frame, he knew she would not survive for much longer.

He let out a sigh and walked towards the door, he mimicked his brother's movements from the well earlier and pushed the door open. The smell of blood grew stronger. Tarble grew curious as he walked outside and froze as he saw a blood trail leading from the dense forest. The blood trail traveled around the house. Tarble let out a growl and began to trot and followed the trail. His mouth watered as the smell of a freshly killed meal grew stronger.

Tarble stopped in his tracks and saw the male elk's corpse lay upon the snow covered ground. His older brother stood proud, as he usually did, behind his kill. The two brother's glared into each other eyes. Tarble lowered his head and let out a snarl.

"Enough." Vegeta's rough voice rumbled out. Tarble refused to raise his head.

"I bring you a meal, and yet you still dare to challenge me? Learn your place, runt." Vegeta didn't make a move. He refused to fight with his only brother, things have gone far enough as it is.

Tarble let out a snarl, "So you would let Bulma starve to death!" Tarble began to pace back in forth in front of the elks body, he was trying to fight off his hunger.

"You're smarter than this, you've clearly gone mad with over protection. She's a human. She's fragile, and you won't always be there to protect her." Vegeta's eyes never left Tarble's.

"Yes I will be." Tarble snarled out.

"Stop cutting me off!" Vegeta growled out, "This elk would have fed our whole pack back at our den. This isn't for our pack. Start thinking with the brain you have and figure out what to do with the elk. I didn't say it wasn't for the girl."

Tarble's tail wagged slightly as he raised his head from a defensive position, "So you got this for Bulma?"

Vegeta snarled, "I never said it was for her either, don't get any ideas." Tarble walked over to his brother, he could see through his older brother's act. He was used to the rough attitude, but he knew his brother had a caring heart.

Vegeta sighed as he watched his younger brother walk over to him. "Eat your fill, then show the girl if you chose to do so. It'll be getting dark out soon, I want you to leave tonight."

Tarble turned his head sideways in confusion and waited for an explanation.

"I feel like something is off, check up on Nappa. Report back to me within the following week. Make sure no one follows you here, I don't want Bandit to find out where this place is." Vegeta looked up at the sky, it had a pink orange tint to it, he could already feel his body aching to change.

Tarble followed his brother's stare, and watched as a flock of geese flew through the colored sky. He hated geese, obnoxious birds.

Vegeta slowly sighed and started to walk off into the forest, to prepare for the transformation.

Tarble watched until his brother's form vanished from his sight. He then lowered his head and started to devour the elk's flesh.

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

Bulma's eyes snapped open as she felt a cold nose pushing against her cheek. Her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit area. Tarble stood above her and let out a low whine, Bulma squinted her eyes and let out a gasp. "Are you okay? Tarble, you're covered in blood!" Bulma sat up quickly and then let out a hiss from the pain in her back.

Tarble quickly darted to the opened door and let out a loud bark. He ran outside and then quickly ran back in, barking at her again. Bulma ignored her pain as she stood up, she zipped up the jacket she was wearing and as quickly as she could, she made her way out the door and followed Tarble outside.

Bulma could smell the blood, it grew stronger as she followed Tarble around the cabin. She gasped at the sight. Tarble wagged his tail and barked with excitement. She wasn't used to bloody dead animal bodies. She usually just bought her meat from the market.

She wanted to vomit at the sight. But she was relieved, at least now she wasn't going to starve to death.

"Did you do this Tarble? Did you hunt this elk for us to eat?" Bulma whispered.

Tarble didn't respond but turned his head towards the forest, his ears twitched.

Bulma looked into the forest and understood it couldn't have been Tarble to take down such a large animal by himself.

A cold wind brushed past her and Tarble, she shivered but didn't mind too much. The sun slowly set amongst the horizon, Bulma was expecting it to get extremely dark out. But the full moon lit up the sky as the stars shined brightly. Bulma ran her hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face. She looked up at the sky and fell in love.

From the city, you could never see the stars and moon shine so bright. She loved the city, but the mountain held so much more beauty. It had secrets that were unknown to mankind, it was another world of its own. Bulma took a deep breath of the pine scented air. It made her almost sad that one day she knew she'd have to return to Capsule Corp.

A loud howl like scream echoed throughout the forest. Bulma screamed in terror, the howl snapped her out of her daze. She jumped and took a few steps back, "That sounded really, really close by Tarble."

Tarble stood and waited by the tree line, he hated hearing his brother cry out in agonizing pain.

"Tarble, come on. Let's go inside, its freezing out here." Bulma cried out in fear.

Tarble could hear his brother's footsteps coming closer. He heard a chuckle and then the snapping sound of a twig breaking. Bulma let out a scream, she was afraid and Tarble wasn't even acting protective like normal. She didn't want to be eaten alive, killed, or mauled to death.

Tarbles ears twitched as he heard his brother's ragged breathing. A dark shadow emerged from the tree line. Bulma let out another scream, Tarble walked over to the shadow and let out a low whine.

"Stop screaming girl. You're going to make my ears bleed." A familiar rough voice rumbled from the darkness.

Bulma's fear vanished as she heard the deep voice, it was him. She stepped forward towards the shadow, Tarble and the shadowed figure walked closer to her as well. She felt her knees go weak as she realized that the voice no longer belonged to a large black wolf, but now to a male. A human with a flame shaped hair style. A very naked male human.

Her face flushed and she quickly turned away, this was all too confusing. And the last thing she needed was a strange male's genitals in front of her.

"Never seen a naked man before girl? How cute." The man smirked at the sight of the flustered girl's form. Tarble looked up at his brother, waiting for the command.

"Say your goodbye girl, Tarble has to go." Vegeta called out, wanting to make this quick.

"Wait, what?" Bulma asked as she turned around. She kept her eyes on the man's face and not below the waist. The man folded his arms across his chest and frowned.

"I hate explaining myself. We do have a pack that we cannot leave unattended for very long. So say goodbye, it's not like you'll never see him again." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Bulma looked over at Tarble's form, he stood proudly next to his brother. She smiled and slowly leaned over and went down on one knee. Tarble slowly walked over to her, she wrapped her arms around his frame as he nuzzled his head into her neck.

He then slowly backed away from Bulma, Vegeta nodded at his brother, "Go now!" Tarble let out a soft bark, "Take care of her Vegeta." Tarble looked at Bulma and then back his brother. He let out a howl, and then quickly turned and darted into the forest. He would waste no time and get to his pack by morning. He too felt something was off, but he tried to ignore it. It became clear once Vegeta mentioned something about the pack that his instincts were correct.

He just hoped Bulma and his brother would be okay.

**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**

"Well are you going to stare into the darkness or are you going to get your ass inside my cabin?" Vegeta sighed as he started to walk towards his cabin, his now naked skin was covered in goose bumps. He was cold, but fought back the shivering.

Bulma turned her head and glared at the man, naked or not there was no reason to be so rude. "You're a jerk, did you know that?" She started to follow the naked man inside the cabin, trying very hard not to look at his bare perfectly shaped ass.

Vegeta ignored her comment, "See something you like girl?" He smirked as he heard he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Not in a million years wolf-boy. Ugliest butt I've ever seen!" Bulma could feel her face grow hot from anger.

Vegeta walked into the open doorway and slowly turned towards her, "Oh. So you just admitted it. You were looking at my ass." Vegeta slammed the front door in Bulma's face.

She let out a scream of frustration and opened the door violently. "YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!"

Vegeta laughed as he walked into his bedroom to put on some warm clothes, he'd show the girl who was boss around here.

**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**

Okay so quite a bit has happened here, the next chapter is going to be pretty twisted. Actually this whole story is going to be. I figured out where exactly I want to go with this, and I have to admit it's going to be a lot different from any other story I have written. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I did, and if the blood and gore upset anyone, well…Sorry, but there's going to be a lot more. Dun dun dunnnn.  
**Until Next Time!  
-LunarSinner**


	7. Tarble Returns

I started my classes today guys, si I won't be updating as quickly as I have. I wanted to post this as quickly as I could so ou guys would have something to read.

DBZDBZDBZDBZ

It took about two hours for Tarble to reach his pack's den. It was dead silent, Tarble let his instincts take control. He was prepared for anything, or so he thought.

Normally his pack would greet him. They would come running out of the den and welcome him home. But this wasn't the case, no one was around. He took a deep breath trying to catch a scent of any of his pack members.

He picked up a trail that led south towards a frozen stream. There were paw prints in the mud, maybe a day old. Tarble looked around, the forest was dense in this area. It was still a part of his pack's territory, but traveling alone made him feel uneasy. He let out a deep howl, calling out to anyone who was nearby.

He waited a few moments, listening carefully for any response.

A few birds scattered and flew through the night sky. An owl screeched as it caught its prey, the mouse let out a scream in return.

Tarble shifted his ears and turned his head, and then he heard a soft howl returning his call.

It was Chi-Chi calling out to him.

With courage, Tarble took off running at his top speed towards the direction he heard Chi-Chi's howl. He panted as his light paws silently treaded against the snow covered ground.

He slowed his pace as the smell of blood flooded the air. Tarble barked softly as he saw Chi-Chi along with Kakarot standing by a cave. They both walked up to him and greeted him by licking at his jaws, rubbing against him and whimpering softly.

Tarble returned their greeting happily, he then got serious noticing three members of their pack was missing. "Where is everyone?" He looked around and took another deep breath, still smelling blood.

"While Nappa, Kakarot and Raditz went hunting, Raditz got caught in a bear trap. His front left leg was severely damaged. Nappa and Kakarot tried their hardest to release him for a few hours. Nappas finally bit down on the release trigger and freed Raditz of the idiotic contraption. His leg isn't broken, but he can't put any pressure one it. Nappa decided to move the pack somewhere closer to the stream for easier hunting tactics since we were down three hunters." Chi-Chi replied.

"And what about Bandit? Where has he been?" Tarble asked.

"He left the pack ever since Nappa put him into place. I'd watch out for him Tarble, he did not seem too happy with Vegeta and you taking the human girl away." Kakarot barked in response.

"Bulma was no concern of his." Tarble growled out softly.

"Exactly. Wait, you know her name?! Wow! I'm surprised Vegeta didn't kill her. He's hated humans ever since your parents were murdered." Kakarot whined softly.

Tarble didn't respond back as he started to walk towards the cave, Chi-Chi and Kakarot followed him. Raditz was laying down on some dried out weeds. The fur on his leg was torn off and there was gashes that were cut straight to his bone. He greeted Tarble with a slight woof and tried to stand up, but Tarble raced over to him and forced him to lay down. "Rest Raditz, save your strength."

"Nappa left a half an hour ago to go hunting." Chi-Chi said as she slowly walked over to Raditz and started to lick his wound clean. Tarble turned his head and looked out towards the night sky.

He would have to wait for Nappa to return to speak with him.

The moonlight shined throughout the forest, a small breeze grazed the skies. Another owl called out its war cry while hunting. It was one of the very few peaceful moments that pack shared together.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

"So the young wolf has returned to his pack? Interesting." A raspy voice called out.

"I watched him return to the den, and then quietly followed him as he slightly panicked and ran towards a nearby stream. I returned to you as soon as that bitch howled to him." Bandit snarled.

"And what of the human girl you told me about? Was she around?" The mangy wolf growled out.

"I did not see her, but I could smell her scent reeking off of Tarble. It's disgusting. They have her hidden somewhere and once again Vegeta has disappeared. I'm guessing he won't return until the new moon like he usually does." Bandit snapped his jaws in anger.

"Raditz is out of the picture, he can't fight or hunt ever since he was caught in that trap. There's only four of them now to be taken care of, along with this human girl. The one I want taken out right away is Nappa, he's the only one that would be a threat right now. Go and alert the pack." The wolf snarled with excitement.

"For what?" Bandit asked.

The mangy wolf snapped his jaws in Bandits direction in a threatening stance. "We strike the pack at dawn."

Bandit's ears turned slightly, and then ran away from the mangy wolf. He barked and howled calling the rest of the pack members to meet him. He was originally from Vegeta's pack, but once members started to be hunted down, he couldn't take it anymore. He left to find a new pack and he joined the Cold Wolf's pack. There was ten to fifteen members, Bandit wasn't sure. He had yet to meet everyone. But they were brutal and always full of rage.

They stayed hidden and kept their distance away from Vegeta's pack. Trying to stay out of sight, out of mind. They didn't want to come across as a threat, but just as another wolf pack.

They purposely hunted down humans and slaughtered them like lambs. Which was the reason why hunters kept coming to this area, they blamed Vegeta's pack for the killing. It was an ongoing never dying cycle, that the Cold pack refused to stop. Bandit had told their leader about the girl and the pack leader has already sent out spies throughout the forest to see if they could find the girl.

The pack leader wanted the girl for himself, he wanted to devour the girl in front of Tarble. Rip her limb from limb while she screamed. He was the type of wolf humans needed to fear, but Bandit had set Vegeta and his pack up many times, bringing them to the spots where the Cold pack had killed humans.

Bandit had tricked not only the humans into thinking that Vegeta was the one to blame, but he had tricked Vegeta's pack to trust him. Bandit licked his teeth, desiring the taste of blood. Trusting him, would be the packs downfall. He would make sure of it.

He howled out once more, calling the rest of the Cold pack to meet him. They all snarled and snapped their jaws at him. In this pack, there was no respect unless you were the leader.

"Prepare yourselves, Vegeta is missing, Raditz is injured. If we take down Nappa, we take down the whole pack. Once Tarble is injured, Vegeta will come out of hiding and no one will be able to protect the human girl! We strike their pack at dawn!" Bandit snarled out while his back fur bristled.

The other pack members responded back with their own mix of growls and snarls.

The leader of the pack watched in the distance, he licked his jaws. How he craved the human girls blood, and to watch the horror on Tarble's face once he devours her. He would enjoy killing her, and then once Vegeta showed his face he would enjoy killing and eating Tarble in front of Vegeta.

Him and his pack would then take down and kill the giant black wolf, Vegeta.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Back at the cabin:

Vegeta had put on a pair of sweat pants and a black tee-shirt. He heard Bulma quiet down into soft sobs. Trying his best to ignore it, he was starting to get a headache from her crying.

He sat up from his bed and growled as he stormed his way through his cabin and into the living room.

His anger vanished as he saw how pale her skin was and how fragile she looked. She noticed his presence and quickly wiped her tears away and tried her best to quiet down her sobs.

"Have you eaten anything?" Vegeta grumbled out. It was just his luck that he would be stuck here babysitting this girl.

Bulma softly shook her head and whispered out, "No, not in a whole twenty four hours."

"I killed the elk that's out there for food. For Tarble to eat, he had told me he gave you permission to eat it as well. There's no reason to be crying girl." Vegeta sighed with annoyance and leaned against one of the walls.

"But that's the whole problem!" Bulma started to cry once more, "There's no gas for me to cook the meat. It's too cold and the wood it damp outside for me to start a fire. Plus all this large wolf being able to talk, and then turning into a human doesn't make any fucking sense! I must be dead. I think that's it, I'm dead and I'm stuck in this dreamworld. Oh kami." Bulma's body started to shake with her sobs.

Vegeta watched her with a feeling of helplessness. "Holy fuck. Girl, Bloomers, whatever the hell your name is. You're not dead, you are alive cold and hungry. I'm real, I'm a wolf but in the form as a human right now because of the moon cycle. Tarble is real as well, but I sent him away. And it won't kill you to eat the meat raw. It's fresh." Vegeta rubbed his temples with his massive hands. He wasn't sure to handle this situation, he had not spoken to a human in years.

Bulma's sobs quieted down, "I'm not eating the meat raw! My name is Bulma Briefs heiress to the Capsule Corporation!"

"Never heard of it, don't care. And if you don't want to starve you will eat the meat. You're acting like a pup who has never eaten meat before. Quit your whining or else." Vegeta growled out.

"But I don't want to eat raw meat." Bulma whispered out. She wiped away her tears and calmed herself down.

Vegeta stood up and ignored her, walking towards the kitchen he grabbed a knife from a drawer. He made his way outside and towards the corpse. He dug the knife into the cold flesh and cut out a small piece from the body. He sighed as he walked barefoot through the snow and back inside the cabin.

Bulma watched him as he dropped the piece of cold meat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Eat it or starve, I'm not going to force you to eat it. But food has been provided and you have a choice to survive. I promised and gave Tarble my word to make sure no harm would come to you. But I can't protect you from yourself. Now eat girl." Vegeta snapped at her, he leaned against the wall once more and glared at the girl who was sitting on his couch.

She slowly moved her hand to grab the meat and picked it up. She brought it to her face and took a deep breath. Bulma closed her eyes and took a small bite. She immediately spat the piece of meat out and gagged. "Ugh it' so gross." Vegeta rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Whatever, if you want to survive that's what you have to eat. I have nothing more to say to you." Vegeta pushed himself off the wall and started to make his way back into his bedroom.

"Wait!" Bulma called out to him. Vegeta stopped and turned around facing her once more. He didn't respond back, and waited for her to speak.

"You said that changing forms had to do with the moon cycles, are you some sort of werewolf perhaps?" Bulma asked as a thousand questions buzzed through her mind. Her inner scientist was kicking in.

Vegeta tilted his head and walked over to an arm chair and sat down. "Not quite. You humans have many mythological tales about humans turning into wolves. Or many crypto zoologists believe that it has nothing to do with the moon. No matter what the case is, my blood line is one from what those legends are based from. Only it starts with a giant wolf, possibly the size of a horse, depends whether it's a male or female. Since birth the wolf will turn into a human during the full moon and change back into a pup during the new moon. It helps us live longer and my father once told me that it helps us stay hidden from you humans. Like a camouflage. This cabin has been in my family for generations. My father has been able to turn along with his mother. Out of the first litter, only one pup survives and that pup is the legendary. Tarble is from my mother's second litter, and he was the only one to survive but he cannot change forms. "

"So you and your bloodline is what the legends are all about? Only backwards?" Bulma asked taking everything in.

"Exactly, have you ever heard of a dire wolf girl?" Vegeta asked, she nodded her head, "That's what we are called. No one has ever been able to catch us and keep us for study. Normally you find our dead bodies and keep the skellingtons and put them on display. Then you humans try to figure out how we lived what we ate and son on just from our bones. It's disturbing almost." Bulma bit her lip and attempted to take another bite of the meat. She chewed it slowly and swallowed it. She gasped and her body shivered in disgust.

"I figured if you could tell me all of these things, then I can atleast what you have killed for me." She smiled softly.

"Don't get any wild ideas girl, it was food for my brother. Not for you." Vegeta turned his head and ignored the girl's smile.

"You said your father was like you? What happened to him?" Bulma asked quietly.

"Both my mother and father were shot and killed by hunters. Many of our pack members have been killed. In many years this has never happened. Not in this part of the forest anyways. We never attacked humans or have gone after their farmland. We stick to elk and sometimes bear or buffalo. Nappa's mate has been killed. Kakarot's and Raditz's father and mother have been killed. Our pack was once full of numbers and we lived in peace. Now we hide like cowards in fear to be killed." Vegeta said with anger. He grinded his teeth thinking about the past.

"That's so sad." Bulma said softly. "We don't need your pity girl, we will survive." Vegeta glared at her.

"But maybe I can do something. Like I said earlier I'm the heiress to Capsule Corporation! Maybe, maybe if I speak out against the hunting people will listen to me." Bulma said with excitement.

"Or draw more people here and they sneak around slaughtering us." Vegeta shook his head, he didn't see the point in her idea.

"I can always buy this land. And whoever steps foot across here for hunting would be punished by law. My parents would be all for this too. They love animals, and since we are scientists and speak out not mentioning wolves at all, but stating that we need to study the wildlife and how humans affect this native land. People might buy into the idea, along with the government. We can turn this into a national park, but just have no visitors. And you and your pack could live in peace. I'm just saying my family and I can do something to help out." Bulma rubbed her eyes while still trying to think of other ideas.

"Who knows, if man wants to hunt us, they will hunt us." Vegeta responded back to her.

"I'll come up with something." Bulma said as she yawned. She leaned back against the couch and her eyes slowly closed.

"Stupid girl." Vegeta growled out as he stood up and grabbed an blanket and placing it over herself.

"You know, you're kind of cute. Even in your wolf form. You're like a giant teddy bear." Bulma mumbled out.

"Yeah right, you just want to see my ass again." Vegeta chuckled as he heard Bulma whisper out "Jerk."

He made his way to his bedroom and rested himself on his bed.

He thought about what Bulma had said and decided against her ideas, it was his pack and he would be the one to take care of it. He tried to fall asleep but his instincts wouldn't let him. He might have the body of a human, but his thought process along with everything else was still a wild animal.

He felt like something was wrong, and whenever he got this feeling something bad, really bad always happened.

He sighed, he felt helpless to his pack in this form.

There was nothing he could do.

DBZDBZBDBZDBZDBZ

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope this chapter answered a lot of questions for everyone!

Until Next Time!

-Lunar Sinner


End file.
